


Thin Line

by Rysama



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Crush, Bitterness, Canon Non-Binary Character, Caring, Cleaning, Come, Consensual, Coveting, Crazy, Creepy, Crushes, Cuz it's close enough for me, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fap, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral writing takes skill, Getting to Know Each Other, Graphic Description, Harassment, Hate to Love, Horniness, House Cleaning, Human, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I usually like to write smut but this is actually really fun too, Intimacy, Kissing, Loneliness, Masturbation, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, No Blood, No Gore, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Character, Nothing crazy here at all, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Recovery, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Skills that I don't quite have, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Sticky, Talking, This is what you guys call a slow burn right?, Touching, Uncontrollable Horniness, Understanding, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What Was I Thinking?, bright future, cum, emotional denial, fap material, humping, loving, relationship building, thin line between love and hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysama/pseuds/Rysama
Summary: Takes place after the current major storyline, can be considered slightly spoiler-ish.Where Doctor Valdemar is incredibly bitter about the way that recent events unfolded, and decides to get revenge in some form, but ends up fucking themselves. Literally.As it turns out, love is quite the emotional experience.





	1. Chapter 1

Valdemar had taken to harassing the apprentice various little ways since the... "Wreak-Havoc-On-The-World" incident with his associate went awry.

Leaving dead things in front of the shop, popping up and disappearing at various times, threatening letters, and more recently, showing up and browsing through the items of the shop and never saying a word while present was their way of showing disdain, since they could no longer do magic.

The ever so talented Fool had become a fixation- even obsession for the deranged Quaestor. A nagging feeling had compelled them about the Fool since their first encounter, which is why they had so eagerly offered a tour of the dungeon that day. Since becoming human again, the feeling had only blossomed, manifesting in the form of aggression, and borderline addiction. For all of the years that they had lived, Valdemar had never encountered such a pressing feeling that they couldn't express. Agony and anguish melted into the unfamiliar emotions and formed an amalgam of misery for the former doctor. They initially thought they were causing discomfort for the Apprentice by doing such taunting things, but no, the Magician was completely unfazed.

"Hello Doctor Valdemar, how can I help you today?"

It made their skin crawl when they heard it, every single time that they entered the shop. Crawl. Burn... _Tingle_. Such sensations were most unwelcome. Such sensations that, like the frailty of humanity, Valdemar had managed to avoid for centuries. Their visits to the shop had increased in volume, that they may experience the very sensations that they didn't want. Grimaces and empty stares directed at the apprentice while tending the shop turned to intent watching, focused analysis on the movements of the subject. _Fascination. Admiration. Adoration. Warmth._

The Apprentice eventually grew accustomed to this behavior, this unnatural behavior, and became content to just ignore Valdemar outside of the generic greeting that they had come to cherish, (even though they'd never admit it) and soon just watching wasn't enough. Touching the products infused with the potent magic that poured from the soul of Vesuvia's most beloved magician caused Valdemar's internal defenses to wither greatly, but they did so anyway. At least giving the hand-made creations of the shop intimate inspection did prove slightly fulfilling, for a time.

Talismans were something that they had instinctively avoided but, as they were selling constantly, Valdemar wanted to find out what made them so popular. (Funny that they had taken inventory of the items in the shop since they had been coming so often).

There were fewer of the gleaming good luck charms available than previously, but still there was one that called out to them more than the others; A royal blue gem mounted in gold with no visible symbols but, releasing enchanted energy sat in a box with a handful of other unique pieces on the counter, nearest the Apprentice. Valdemar was pulled to it and then picking it up before they realized what had happened.

A burst of sort of... familiar, warm energy raced through their body as they were throttled by a feeling that could only be described as... A loving touch? They suddenly became aware of the fact that they hadn't had such a thing in centuries.

Centuries.

It had been _centuries_ since Valdemar had received an intimate or caring touch, if ever; They had no need for such mortal, sensitive things after they ascended to the higher plane. However, in the moment, they became hyper-aware of their situation and clutched the enchanted necklace, goosebumps spreading across their skin. Tingles trickled down to their loins, caressing their entire body and there was a reminiscent feeling of arms wrapped around them and then a kiss and then Oh, they had an erection. An erection. A generally spontaneous occurrence that had increased in frequency as of late.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Came the voice from behind the counter that ignited rage within the Doctor. "I imbue each one that I make with a piece of my own magic... They aren't just any old talismans either. These are special comfort pieces. In times of dire distress they give you the feeling that your heart desires the most."

"..."

"You should buy that one. That shade of blue is the perfect contrast to your lovely red eyes."

Pupils blown wide, their erection throbbed in their plain slacks, leaking a glob of pre. Sweat beaded their perfectly arched brows and sweltering heat overcame their body. Suddenly, they felt as though they were suffocating in the room and all but sprinted out of the shop taking the beautiful piece with them, without a word of protest from the Apprentice.

Leaving didn't help, and neither did a cold soak in the bath after reaching their pristine estate. The only thing that could stop these feelings was dropping the amulet, that much they knew, but they didn't really want that did they?

  
That night, after angry tossing and turning, Valdemar finally succumbed to the baser urges that they had fought so hard against. Amulet still around their neck, they flung the sheets from their sweating form and pushed their pajama bottoms down letting the cool air of the room sweep over the hot skin of their oversensitive cock.

Grabbing it with ungloved hands, Valdemar groaned in dispirited satisfaction. Clutching the magical necklace, their imagination ran wild as they fervently stroked their dripping erection. The Apprentice, (Y/n), consumed their mind. _Passionate kisses. Desperate touching. Frantic pounding._ Vivid images of them nipping at (Y/n)'s lips, running their hands across (Y/n)'s body... The strong musky scent of precum from an infrequently touched cock constantly dribbled out and ran down their knuckles and fingers making them slick and sticky.

"Sweet, (Y/n)...!" They moaned into the night, fantasies becoming more intimate, causing them to stroke faster and harder. Holding (Y/n) down, leaving love bites on (Y/n)'s perfect skin. (Y/n) holding on to them...

"Ooooooh...!"

Their hips bucked, no control left in their body and thick, warm, cords of white shot almost painfully from their cock, coating the sweaty skin of their stomach with their own cum.

The heavy load that had been begging for exit for weeks now, still only provided partial relief. They kept stroking themselves, cock still hard and unwavering. They sighed contentedly with closed eyes, relaxing into the feeling as the tension melted away and more thoughts of (Y/n) devoured their mind.

 _Glorious, perfect (Y/n)_ , bent over the counter at the shop, hair sweated out and mussed as the Doctor fucked away at their insides, putting miles on a tight hole.

(Y/n)'s pretty voice crying out "Oh, Valdemar!" And begging for more, pleading for release and satisfaction at their hands.

They thrusted up into their hand as they would (Y/n), sticky sounds of hand and cock filling the room. Their moans came out unashamed now, the name of the Apprentice rolling out along with them.

What did (Y/n)'s sex smell like? Taste like? What sweet sounds did (Y/n) make when touched? How would (Y/n) look, gorgeous form spread out across the white sheets of their bed in the throes of passion, making love?

"Yes..!!" Valdemar growled squeezing the gem until their knuckles were white, shooting off another much lighter load. This round of semen was thin and fresh, not as gooey as the first, but aroma just as _potent. Relaxing. Freeing.._

Finally, Valdemar sighed in peace from being fully spent. Body feeling like Jell-O, they stretched out completely, quickly dozing off.

A day of masturbation followed, so Valdemar barely made it to the shop before closing the next day. They stumbled in, slamming the talisman down on the counter next to a bag of currency.

"...There." They said, tiredly.

(Y/n) gave a knowing look. "I knew you'd be back. Keep your money, it's on the house."

Valdemar blinked owlishly, cocking their head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"I like you, so you can have it." Beautiful smile.

Valdemar could feel their erection twitching to life. "You like me? After all that's happened?"

"I mean, getting manipulated by, and caught up with _**Him**_ doesn't make you a bad person. _**He**_ takes advantage of the vulnerable." A shrug partnered with a short melodic laugh, "You're alright."

  
A blush reached Valdemar's cheeks. "Interesting... So then, my presence and attempts at making you uncomfortable didn't concern you?"

"Valdemar, I was more concerned that you came several business days in a row and did not purchase anything. Which, by the way, is only a bother because people tend to avoid this place when you're in it."

They couldn't gather themselves for a response.

"By the way, I've noticed your little, or I should say, _big_ issue."

That snapped Valdemar back into their senses. "Beg your pardon?"

They followed the Apprentice's eyes down their body and came to rest on the bulge in their pants. "Oh."

"Yeah, I got some things that can help to take care of that." The Apprentice said, pulling out a key and bending down behind the counter. Moments later Valdemar was handed a jar, and vial of oil like fluid. "You've caught a few erections watching me clean up around here this last week or so. These will help you climax faster and more intensely when used. Just slather one or both on your genitals and it should take no time for you to fully sate yourself."

Valdemar had an orgasm begging to burst at that very moment, and looked right into the eyes of the breathtaking person before them, eyes hooded and clouded with lust.  
"And if this doesn't work?"

  
The Apprentice knew a challenge when presented with one and leaned over the counter, reaching out to place a hand on their shoulder and spoke in a low, matter of fact tone. "If it doesn't work, if it _really_ doesn't work for you, in the next few days, come back to me on Friday when the outside lamp isn't lit."

  
They whimpered as a small orgasm passed through their body. "Ooh..."

The Apprentice only smiled.

"Goodnight Doctor Valdemar, I hope to be of service to you again very soon."

Very soon indeed; Patience was a virtue yes, but it would take no time to empty the aphrodisiac containers and they were looking forward to the next encounter where they would absolutely ravish the body of the Apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a date. Little bit of background and relationship building. Just two sweethearts getting to know each other!

The visit to the shop had proven oh-so-fruitful. It was great to know that the Apprentice wasn't upset with him, and even greater to know that he was invited back in a weeks time.

It made him feel.

Yes, feel.

An inner warmth that just hadn't existed within the cold, isolated, husk that he had become long ago, engulfed his form. Was this...joy? Was this what people searched for in mundane, day-to-day life? If so, then he knew why.

The feeling was to die for.

The next morning he woke up late, but incredibly well rested. Having gotten very familiar with the cooling oil and the warming cream that (Y/n) had so generously provided ensured as much. Quickly dressing and meticulously caring for his hygiene, he headed to his new favorite place. His heart was, jumping, leaping in his chest as he rushed over. When he walked in, she beamed a bright smile.

"Hello, Doctor Valdemar. How can I help you today?"

He still couldn't find a proper response as blush snuck across his cheeks.

"Still nothing, hm?"

He swallowed hard. He didn't want to offend her, but he also didn't want to say something stupid. How was he supposed to respond to such pleasantries? No one had ever been so kind to him, unless of course they needed something from him. Thinking back, polite just wasn't something that people had ever really been to him before he became a doctor. His heart throbbed as (Y/n) slowly walked around the counter and stood directly in front of him.

"Not a problem. Let's not use words then." She said grabbing his collar and pulling until he was at her eye level. Soft lips, met his in a warm welcome of unexpected affection.  
 _Certainly. Securely. Undisputably._

_Intimate._

She released him and pulled away, leaving him dazed.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

"Yes. Yes of course..." He said quickly, as she lead him by the hand out of the shop.

She continued to hold his hand as they walked, undeterred by the shocked and sideways glances of passerbys and ignoring the way the crowd parted around the two of them. It was quite busy for all of the food places at this time of day but, there was a table available outside of one of the smaller food vendor's stalls. "This one is my favorite. Soup and sandwiches are their specialty."

"...Unfortunately, I didn't bring any money..."

"My treat! No need for concern." She said sweetly. "It's my fault for springing it on you as soon I saw you. I skipped breakfast, so I was in a hurry." Her kind, loving spirit made Valdemar's insides tingle. _Longing. Caring. Curiosity._

"I will reimburse you in the future." He had to do it. It felt improper not to. Parts of his personal shenanigans had already indirectly robbed her of a life. The least he could do was pay for his own meal.

"If you'd like to, then I won't stop you." She shrugged. "Do you need a menu?"

"No no, I'll just have what you're having. You see, I'm getting used to eating again and don't really know what I like..." He chuckled nervously. He half-expected her to look at him in shock or confusion, maybe even get uncomfortable but instead, she laughed. And it was... An amused kind, not a mocking kind.

"How interesting! Is that the only thing that you have to readjust to?"

"No. Physically adjusting to external temperatures has proven to be a hassle and sleeping, as well. As it turns out, regular caring for those two things are far more tedious than I remember." He groaned, "Especially the sleep. Sometimes it's impossible for me to get settled." She laughed, finding his distress at normalcy quirky and charming.

Just then, the owner's daughter walked up.

"Hi, (Y/n)! And... Quaestor Valdemar, is that you?"

"Just Valdemar, actually." He clarified.

"Oh-Okay, no problem. I just... I barely recognized you!" She said. "And with all those crazy rumors-"

(Y/n) cleared her throat.

"Ah, Uh- Sorry.", the young lady stumbled over a quick apology, "What'll you guys be having today?"

"Two warm sweet teas, and I know you guys are serving lunch by now, but we'd like two of those breakfast specials; Ya know, the ones with the eggs and sausage? Oh, and some fries."

"Alrighty then! Your drinks will arrive in a moment." She said before taking her leave.

"... Anyways..." (Y/n) said, choosing not to dwell on the waitress' behavior, "I know how hard it can be to get to sleep sometimes. Especially in an empty home."

"I thought the Magician, Asra lived with you?"

"Not so much. Ever since Nadia started rebuilding the city, I've barely seen him at all." Valdemar narrowed his eyes at that. Who would do that to a soul such as (Y/n)? And the person who fought so desperately to bring her back to life no less!

"...I thought you two... Were a couple?" He asked slowly. He wouldn't judge her if she was involved with Asra, but it would hurt his heart and blossoming love if she could never truly be his, if being with him was some sort of temporary fulfillment in the Magician's absence.

"No. We haven't been that way since I came back to life. Since then, he's always leaving and coming back whenever, without warning and now I hardly see him at all."

A waitress came and sat down the tea, saying that the food would be there shortly.

"Your presence has been very welcomed." She said, blowing her tea, "Before you started coming around I was just... Lonely." Her cheeks flushed red and she looked up from her glass.

He didn't quite have the words, but at that moment her face displayed the vulnerability that he felt. His heart was thrumming again as he removed his gloves, feeling compelled to close the distance between them, by reaching for her hand. He had been lonely too, for a very long time and knew first-hand what that did to a person: Eventually you'd stop being one.

He didn't want to sit by and watch that happen to (Y/n). Doing so, in his mind would be the equivalent of watching the radiance of the Sun disappear. It would destroy him all over again. _Empty. Cold. Dark._

She intertwined her fingers with his and gazing into one another's eyes, the tenderness of understanding was shared between them.  
"That you have felt alone for as long as you can remember is a travesty... But also something we have in common." The words flowed authentically from Valdemar's lips.

(Y/n) smiled softly at his words and he smiled back at her. Not the unnerving kind, but the reassuring kind. As their food arrived they reluctantly unlinked fingers. She watched him bite into the sandwich and then sip the warm tea with happiness in his eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Quite delightful, indeed!" He said, swallowing.

"Good, good! I was hoping you'd say that. Maybe we can come back some time and you can try a soup or two?" She looked hopeful.

He placed his hand on hers, stroking it and drawing circles with long slender fingers.

"...Only if you let me take care of the bill."

A sensitive smile crept across her lips and she giggled.

"Okay, Doctor Chivalry. You can pay the next time we go out."

"Good."

Knowing that she shared his feelings, knowing that she understood him in a way, just knowing that he mattered to someone so good made his heart swell. _Cared for. Needed. Valued._


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdemar deals with his past head on.

As Valdemar showered the next morning he reflected in-depth on all his time spent with (Y/n). Keeping her company everyday had largely mitigated his lonely feelings but something still felt... Wrong. Off kilter. He toweled off and stepped out of his sterile, white bathroom, and into a huge, sterile, white, bedroom. Suddenly it clicked:

Unnecessarily large bed.   
Unnecessarily large closet full of white and grey clothes and aprons.  
Wall of wretched miscellaneous tools, some clean, some not...

"...I can't continue to live like this." His throat became dry and his skin clammy. _Disgusting. Nauseating. Sickening._

There was a wheel barrow in the room down the hall. His stomach churned as he went to retrieve it--It was formerly used to discard... victims. He cringed at the stale stench of death in the nasty room as he retrieved it. When he made it back to the bedroom he hastily started snatching everything down.

First the tools, then the sheets and pillows off the bed, and then half the clothes out of his closet; He wheeled it all out in wave of repulsion and dumped it into the his incinerator. _Foul. Unclean. Filthy._

He couldn't shake the feeling. It felt as if he had fallen into the thick mud of the swamps and was attempting to wade through it and pull himself out unaided. Returning to his room, he decided that it was still too big, but the bare interior gave him a little security. Getting rid part of his wicked past felt pretty good. He recalled the walk back to (Y/n)'s shop yesterday, where she had mentioned casually the beauty of hope. Of course this was mostly in reference to Vesuvia as a whole while they walked through town, but the words resonated nevertheless.

_"You know, it's been so different walking through these streets since the Countess took over."_

_"How so?"_

_"The people seem to have hope instead of fear. And hope changes people in the best way possible; It moves their spirit and makes them push with all they have, just to reach the light at the end of the tunnel."_

He dressed himself fully, excluding his head piece, but donning his gloves, mask, and heaviest pair of boots: He had much work to do if we were to reach his light.

**

It was a good thing that Valdemar didn't have much furniture or anything of that nature. All he had to do was throw away everything he saw and wash the walls and floors with the various hoses and sprinklers that he had set up throughout the inside of his estate. The stains and screams of those that he had condemned and damned haunted his mind as he cleaned the last remnants of them from the world. Bloody and gruesome, he could remember the looks on their faces, people of all ages and both sexes, strapped down, bellowing in agony. Their souls were reaching out to him, pushing the pain that they had suffered through on account of his unsightly lust for death to the forefront of his mind. The begging, the pleading, the struggling... Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as his heart broke behind his own past actions, but he forced himself to keep cleaning as he wept. He owed it to those people to at least clean their final resting places since they would never receive the proper burials that they deserved. _Genuine Remorse._

And when at last it was over, there was still a lump in his throat as let another bout of tears spilled. He couldn't quite wrap his head around why, but he didn't try to stop it. _Delayed Grief._

  
He ran another shower to cleanse the grime of a tragic history from his body, then looked to the closet for unsoiled clothes. Grey was not something that he really wanted to wear, but it was much better than all white, he concluded. It was likely that he needed a new wardrobe- As a matter of fact, everything remaining in the damn house after today needed replacing and repainting. That amount of white partnered with the more stubborn stains that wouldn't wash off was enough to drive anyone insane.

It was getting late and the shop would be closing soon, but he hadn't visited. That would certainly make him feel better. Maybe he could get a few minutes to talk to (Y/n)? See what she's thinking. Her day was probably busy since he didn't come by and maybe she would be too tired to talk. But...if there was a chance...

He sprinted all the way there. Just as he reached her door she was stepping outside to put the lantern out for the night.

He took a huge deep breath looking at her shocked face standing under the dim lamp. "Hello (Y/n)!"

"Um... Hey? Why were you running?" She said looking behind him, concerned 

"Well, I was trying to make it here before you closed, but I can see that I didn't." He said, disappointed.

A smirk crept across her face as she scoffed. Something was off about his demeanor tonight. "Come inside, Valdemar."

"Just so you know..." She continued as she locked the door behind them, "It doesn't matter what time you show up. I'll open the door if it's you at any hour. You didn't have to run yourself half to death to get here." She turned around to face him. "You look drained."

"...Yes. I am."

"..." She waited for him to continue.

"I was cleaning today." He said the short version.

"Annnnnd?"

Admission was harder than Valdemar realized. "I threw half my clothes, all my sheets and pillows, my tools, my potions, tonics and really just everything I had down into my incinerators."

"I see..." She felt as if she already knew why, but it was important in his healing to say it himself. "Why did you do that?"

"Because that house and everything in it has been making me crazy!" He blurted out. "Oh (Y/n), living with the things that I've done in that place has been awful! I've had this nagging feeling since becoming human again, every single moment spent in that house that something was not right and I...I...just became so disgusted that I threw away almost all of my possessions. I scrubbed the floors and walls the best that I could to get out the awful scent of blood and death and most of it is gone, but I still feel like I need to do more. I hate the place! The only thing that doesn't hold negative memories in there is your talisman."

He sighed after finishing his outburst. More relief came flooding to him, and suddenly he felt much lighter. It was as if saying what was on his mind had lifted the heavy burden on his heart.

"How did it make you feel?" (Y/n) asked, moving to climb on to the counter and sit.

"I was miserable while I was cleaning because I could vividly recall many of my mortifying undertakings. When I washed my self afterwards I felt... deeply saddened. However, when I was getting dressed before I came here there was nothing.. I felt... Heavy. I know I'm not making much sense."

"No, Sweetie. You're fine. Come here." Said (Y/n) as she reached out to him. He stepped into her arms and they hugged affectionately, for a long moment just taking in each other's scents and natural warmth. _'She's so soft...' he thought._  
She ran her hands up his back to his broad shoulders and pulled back a bit to cup his face. "Have you rested at all today? It doesn't sound like it."

"No. I just couldn't allow myself to stop cleaning for one minute... Now that you mention it, I'm starving now." Valdemar admitted coyly.

"Well," Said (Y/n), hopping off the counter and taking his hand. "Let's see what we got in here to eat then." She lead him upstairs where there was a kitchen and a hallway with three doors. There was also a window at the end of the hallway. She opened the fridge and started pulling out many bundles of fruit with a bowl of yogurt and a bowl of granola. "Sorry, I don't have anything cooked right now, but please help yourself." She said as she put everything on the table in the center of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get showered. The bowls are in the cabinet on the top left, and the forks and spoons are in the drawers underneath. Eat your fill. Oh, and by the way?" She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I love your hair."

He couldn't help but smile, blushing brightly."Okay."

**

When she came out the bathroom 30 minutes later, Valdemar was washing his bowl in the sink and the table had been cleared. "Such a well mannered guest you are, V." (Y/n) smiled.

He blushed at the nickname. "Well, you've been a more than generous host." He said, "I'll be out of your hair soon."

"...Oh. You don't want to spend the night, then?" She asked softly.

He wrung the dish towel out and turned around, eyes wide. "S-spend the night?" He stuttered over his words realizing that she wore only under garments beneath her closed robe.

"Yeeah..." She nodded, "For comfort purposes of course. I just... I want you here with me, and when you said that your own house was killing you on the inside, I thought you might want to stay over..?" She had that look on her face, the one that she had when they went out to eat and she talked about how lonely she was.

There was no denying her when she looked like that.

"I would love to." He said, heart racing, eyes hooded.

"Well, I ate earlier. So, if you'd like to join me..." she said reaching her hand out. He took it into his own much larger one and kissed it. They walked fingers linked to the room at the end of the hall and (Y/n) pushed the door open. The room was big, but not too big. There was a dresser with a mirror, and a two bookshelves. On the far side of the room was a wide window and beneath it on the floor instead of a traditional bed, was a one made out of dozens of colorful blankets and pillows. It took up a great deal of space. "You can leave your shoes by the dresser." She said, flopping down on the comfy bed.

He took his shoes off first, then wanting to be as comfortable as possible, he took his gloves off and placed them on the dresser. Usually he felt so naked without them, but not in her presence. And while he was thinking comfortably...

"Would you mind if I took my shirt off?" He asked, a bit nervously. He'd never want (Y/n) feel discomfort, especially not in her own home.

"Not at all! Make yourself at home." She said.

With every button he undid, the anticipation grew a little more, until he was breathing hard and there was a throb of arousal in his slacks. _Excited. Eager. Elated._

He crossed the room in long strides and joined (Y/n) on the bed. He moved around until he was closer to the window and facing her and the rest of the room. (Y/n) noticed his erection as they layed face to face. "Come closer... You can touch me if you want..." She said, loosening her robe, still wearing that blushing-vulnerable look.

"Of course I want to..." He said, voice low and husky. He scooted closer until their noses were almost touching and slid his hands over her dainty shoulders. Gently then, he trailed his fingers up to touch the sensitive skin of her neck. Her breath hitched as his fingers started downwards to her breast. He groped them with large, strong hands. Squeezing and kneading, he could feel her nipples hardening through her bra. She gasped and partial moan escaped her. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Soft kisses at first and then slower and longer kisses and then kisses full of tongue and passion. He coiled his long arms around her, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair while his long tongue swirled around her mouth.

His cock ached insistently and her pussy was leaving a wet spot on her panties. She reached down between his legs and undid his pants, freeing his hardened member from its tight confines and wrapping her legs around him to push against it. He groaned as his bare cock made contact with her wet clothed crotch, thrusting eagerly against it.

(Y/n) moaned out sweet nothings and let him take lead, willingly accepting the pleasure he offered her. "More... Please..!

He quickly obliged. "Shit! " He growled as he humped faster, precum flowing freely from his tip. Her crotch was messy, panties soaked all the way through, friction from his fat cock slipping and sliding across her folds building into a great orgasm.

"Oh...! Ah~! Valdemar..!" She cried out, arching into him more. Pleasure rocketed through her body like never before and she dug her nails into his strong, broad back. He groaned, burying his face into her neck as his load pumped from his shaft to thickly coat her inner thighs and panties.

They collectively sighed in relief, panting heavily as they looked at one another. She moaned softly as her trembling hands slowly reached down between her legs to peel the sticky underwear off and reveal how creamy her cunt was from her orgasm. When they were fully off, she tossed the ruined garment to the middle of the floor.

"Wow." (Y/n) giggled, "That was intense." She said, resting her head on his chest.

"So then, it was good for you too?" Valdemar said with a slight smirk.

"You know it was." She smiled back.

"I'm glad." He said, kissing her forehead. "I'll be able to sleep well tonight." He said looking into her eyes.

"So will I." She said, completely relaxing as he held her. _Invited. Loved. Accepted._

(Quick A/n): It's not even Friday and things have already gotten a little... Heated...  
Hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing!


End file.
